Break My Heart (TVD Prequel)
by StarsxDesires
Summary: Parings; Elena/Matt, Bonnie/Peter, Caroline/Jack/Amy, Jeremy/Vicki/Tyler Ever wonder what happened before Stefan and Damon came to town? This is the story of how Elena & Matt broke up. How Bonnie found her first love. How Caroline and Amy (from Season 2 who liked Matt) fight for a guy.How Jeremy and Vicki first met. And of course, how Elena lost her parents forever.
1. Chapter 1

ELENA: Has a lot on her plate, managing her relationship with Matt, being top Cheerleader at Mystic Falls, and taking care of her best friends. This is Elena Gilbert before the Salvatores and this is the story of how her life was before it all.

CAROLINE: Absolutely digging on Jack, but when Amy has her eyes on him too, she will have to fight her way to the newest addition to the Mystic Falls Football player.

BONNIE: Bonnie never thought she would have love until she meets Peter, the quiet guy who seems like he has everything figured out, but what she doesn't know, might just change her life.

JEREMY: Always was the good kid and plans to stay that way until he meets wild and reckless Vicki Donovan who seems to know how to live on the wild side of life, but how hard can he fight to stay away from peer pressure?

Break My Heart: TVD Prequel


	2. Chapter 2

**ELENA GILBERT**

"Elena, watch out!" Bonnie Bennett cried just as Elena stumbled over the ramp of the Wickory Bridge. Elena screamed before reflexively grabbing the railing and stopping herself from falling over. The two girls both froze in shock and turned to look at each other - and then they both erupted into laughs.

"That's the second time already!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Its like something is trying to kill me." Elena giggled, kicking a small rock off the bridge before crossing over to the highway that led to Mystic Falls. Their hometown.

Elena had spent her whole life in Mystic Falls. It was a small town. A small community so she knew who everyone was and got along with them. However, she considered Bonnie Bennett to be her best friend. Someone she could talk to all the time and never worry if something she had said was wrong.

"Maybe its a sign." Bonnie said, trying her best to imitate the wicked witch from Snow White. However, she sounded as if she was pinching her nose which caused them to laugh again. "Maybe your going to die here."

"Maybe." Elena shrugged as they reached Bonnie's car. Her first car.

Bonnie had finally convinced her Dad to let her get her license so now she had a beautiful beat-up van to take pride in when she drove to school. Elena was happy too as she didn't have to be driven to school by her Aunt Jenna, who spent the ride obsessing over her new boyfriend, Logan Fell, a news anchor. Her parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, always had work shifts in the morning.

When they both got in the car, the car slowly hummed to life and they began to drive down the highway back towards the town.

"I'm just kidding," Bonnie said. "You know that, right?"

"Yep, I know."

"So, I have news for you."

"Uh-oh."

"No, its about a special boy who admires you dearly."

Elena sighed. Bonnie had been giving her hints on a boy who admired her and secretly wanted to date her, but never let her on to who it was. Luckily, Elena knew how to put a puzzle together. "Matt?"

Bonnie gasped. "How did you know?"

"I don't know if it would be good for me to date Matt." She said. "He's practically like another brother to me."

"Come on, Elena."

"Did he really say he admired me?"

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Fine, maybe I will give it a chance."

**JEREMY GILBERT**

Jeremy always thought Vicki Donovan was pretty. The moment he noticed her when she had entered the last Miss Mystic Falls pageant. However, he had never talked to her and had never had a reason to. She was in a completely different world. A world that involved people like Tyler Lockwood.

Mystic Falls High School, the home of the Timberwolves, came to view as Jenna Gilbert parked her car into a space in the parking lot. He could already see her. Vicki, books in hand, was heading for the main building of the school. He imagined putting himself in that visual. Him, walking right alongside her, talking and laughing.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned to see that Jenna was staring at him, her eyes darting back and forth from Vicki to him.

"What?"

"You _have_ to go to school."

Embarrassed, he opened the car door and jumped out. "Sorry, anyways, I think I'm gonna hit up the Grill before going home after school."

"Okay, well remember to call." Jenna laughed and it reminded Jeremy how young his Aunt really was. She was only in her late twenties. "Your mom hates when you don't call."

"Yeah, I know." He shut the door. He didn't mean for the action to be so harsh, but he was in a hurry. Today was the day that he would make his move. He would talk to Vicki.

He fast-walked over to her, managing to look normal as he crossed the field towards her. As he closed the distance between them, Vicki stopped walking and turned to wait for him. Did she know him?

His heart pounded as her eyes, for the first time ever, laid on him. He could now see that she was holding a Twilight Saga book and a tiny ziploc bag, taped to the front cover. She absentmindedly put her hand over the bag."Elena's little brother, right?"

Little brother. He almost grimaced at the phrase. That was all anyone knew him by. Elena Gilbert's little brother. He was happy that Elena happened to be the most popular girl in school, but it didn't do well for his rep. Sure, people considered him as popular as she was; thats what you get for being related to a COOL person, but he wanted to make a name for himself and LITTLE BROTHER was not it.

"I wouldn't say little," He brushed the pesky phrase off.

She laughed at that. "I'm Vicki Donovan."

"Matt's little sister?"

"I wouldn't say little."

They both chuckled at that and Jeremy was almost surprised at how easy it was to say anything to Vicki. He used to be intimidated by her as she always looked like someone who had too many things going on to deal with someone like him.

"So, did you just start school or something?" Vicki asked.

"No, I just started Sophomore year." Jeremy tried not to look offended. Did he really look like a freshman?

"Oh, sorry," She giggled. "You just look younger."

"Yeah -"

"Vicki!"

Tyler Lockwood was coming towards them now, Matt Donovan and another tall and lean Football player at his flanks. They were all well - built, not that Jeremy wasn't, but they definitely looked like they wouldn't mind kicking his ass. Except for Matt, of course, since almost the whole school knew that he liked Elena.

Vicki greeted Tyler with a tight hug that could have been mistaken for something else, but they were just friends.

"This is Elena's little brother." Vicki said.

Matt waved and the other boy just looked away.

"Jeremy, right?' Tyler didn't seem happy to meet him.

Jeremy nodded, suddenly irritated and just wanting to get away. He hated forceful encounters with Tyler Lockwood since he was always so interested in himself.

"Vick, we should go." Tyler said, not even giving Jeremy another glance.

"You're right," Vicki waved to Jeremy, "See you around, Jer."

"Yeah, see you around." Jeremy waved awkwardly as the four headed for the main building. He didn't feel the slightest bit angry anymore, because something wonderful had just happened.

Vicki Donovan had called him Jer.

**BONNIE BENNETT**

"Have you ever thought of love before?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena reached her locker. It was on the second floor of the school and the only locker that had a Timberwolves banner taped to the front. Bonnie put in her combination and popped open her locker.

Elena shrugged. "Not really, I mean I've dated guys, but I've never really felt strong feelings before."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she remembered her friends' past relationships. Elena had always had a funny history of boyfriends. She, however, had never really had a boyfriend before. Sure, she had the guys they liked her, but never wanted anything else. Caroline and Elena had always been the spotlights when it came to dating.

"Bonnie, whats wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."

"About what stuff?"

"I was just wondering what it would be life for _me_ to have a boyfriend."

Elena crossed her arms and took a breath. "Oh, so what brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about you and Matt and then I started thinking about me." Bonnie almost felt silly for admitting her feelings, but she knew Elena never thought her feelings were stupid. It was one of the reasons that Elena was, and always would be, her best friend.

"So, you want a boyfriend?"

Bonnie shrugged, it sounded stupid. "Its silly, I know."

"No, Bonnie, its not!" Elena said. "I wanna understand."

"Understand what?"

Caroline Forbes had come up next to them, Amy and Sara, at her sides. "What are we talking about?"

Elena looked to Bonnie, obviously waiting for the OKAY to tell Caroline. However, Bonnie shook her head slightly. She decided this was a case Caroline didn't have to know about.

"Isn't Peter just so hot?" Amy gushed.

"Whose Peter?" Elena asked.

"He's the new guy in town," Caroline said, getting ready to share all the information she had found. "His name is Peter Waltz and he moved from Arizona. He has a brother named Jack and they're both fraternal twins."

Bonnie followed the girls' gazes towards a boy leaning against his locker, reading a Dickens book. She couldn't see his face, but she could see that he was a dark - haired boy with dimples and Bonnie loved dimples.

"But he looks like a book nerd." Sara said.

"But he's hot." Amy gushed again, never taking her eyes off of him.

Caroline flipped a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "Watch out, because he's-"

"He's mine." The words came out before Bonnie could stop them. They were loud and clear and authoritative. "Watch out, because he's mine."

The girls all turned to look at Bonnie in utter shock. "Bonnie?" Caroline gasped.

"What?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I can't pursue a boy?"

"No, its just that I thought you were lesbian."

**CAROLINE FORBES**

Bonnie shook her head and turned back to her locker. She grabbed her Algebra text book before locking her locker. "Come on, Elena."

"Bonnie, I was just kidding." Caroline laughed for emphasize, but Bonnie obviously wasn't having it. Why did she always say stupid things?

Elena mouthed, _'Sorry'_ before following Bonnie down the hall. Sara and Amy both turned to look at her with expectant looks. Caroline shrugged. "You heard her, he's _hers_." And as much as Caroline hated it, she couldn't go after Peter. Bonnie had already called dibbs. Right before she was about to.

Caroline tried not to acknowledge the fact that she might be the slightest bit jealous. It was as if Elena and Bonnie had a secret bond that she couldn't be in on. Bonnie never wanted to confide in her. Not even Elena. It was like she wasn't even friends with them.

"Oh my gosh, theres his fraternal brother!" Sara gasped, pointing where Peter stood. A tall, lean, red - haired boy was walking towards him. He was dressed in a leather jacket and 49ers hat. However, all Caroline could dwell on was the fact that he was absolutely breathtaking.

"He is so beautiful!" Caroline gasped too. He wasn't hot or cute, he was beautiful.

"Beautiful?" Sara asked.

"You mean hot." Amy said.

"No, girls, I mean beautiful." She could barely even pay attention to the two girls behind her. Her body was begging her to introduce herself to Mr. Beautiful. "Be right back, girls, this one is mine." With determination, a determination that only a Forbes could achieve, Caroline made her way to the two boys who were laughing about something from the book Peter was reading.

"Hey."

They stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, the welcoming committee." The words slipped out as if she meant them. She wasn't on the Welcoming Committee, but she was about to say anything to make Jack hers. "You guys are the Waltz brothers, right?"

Jack was the first one to speak. "You're on the Welcoming Committee?"

Caroline nodded.

"That's weird, because we were already given a tour by Amy Bradley, who is on the Welcoming Committee."

_Amy_? Caroline looked back at Amy who was now giggling hysterically.

"Well, this is awkward." Peter laughed. "I'm gonna go, see you around Jack...and Caroline Forbes of the Welcoming Committee." Peter started down the hall and she could still hear him chuckling the whole way. She suddenly felt embarrassed and sick and in the need to bury herself in a hole.

Amy had already made a move on Jack?

"Okay, sorry about that." She couldn't help but talk in a low whisper.

Jack laughed. "No problem, I tend to be so hot that no one can resist."

Caroline laughed along with him. "Well, can you resist me?"

"Maybe," He smiled. "We might have to test that out."

Caroline smiled too, because she knew that Amy was no match against her. As a Forbes, she was guaranteed to win over a Bradley.


End file.
